Ipso fαcto
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Fic para la 'Lista de fickers malditos', del foro ¡Siéntate! • Naraku podía regodearse de sus batallas ganadas frente a sus enemigos de carne y hueso. Sin embargo, a solas, tiene que librar su propia batalla contra sus demonios. Una batalla en la que nadie le garantiza que podrá salir triunfante.


_Inuyasha_ , Naraku & cía pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Ya lo sé :c

* * *

Pαrticiαnte de: La lista de fickers malditos: Terror en ¡Siéntate!

Personαje(s): Naraku, Onigumo; Kikyō.

Vαriable: Fobias/miedos. Subcαtegoríα: Alucinaciones.

Cαntidαd de pαlαbrαs: 1274, según Word.

* * *

Ipso fαcto: voz latina que significa «a consecuencia de», «por este hecho».

* * *

«Los monstruos existen y los fantasmas también, viven dentro de nosotros y algunas veces son los que ganan.» —Stephen King.

* * *

Ipso fαcto

En el fragor de la batalla a muerte, en medio de la dantesca escena de los cadáveres de monstruos destrozados y de la sangre salpicando la arena, inmisericorde, indolente, Naraku se sentía más vivo que nunca.

Él era un ser superior: invencible. Ellos eran criaturas fútiles.

Y sería él mismo Naraku el que se encargaría de que ellos lo supieran.

Porque lo sabrían. Quieran o no lo harían. Él era el Gran Naraku, aquel que encarnaba al mismísimo infierno.

A sus oídos llegó el grito desgarrador de la exterminadora. Sonrió con socarronería.

«Estúpidos humanos.»

Ya había tenido suficiente diversión para un tarde, pensó. Con un susurro llamó a su siervo más fiel. Este, autómata como era, obedeció de inmediato. Ambos partieron rumbo al castillo, dejando al grupo de Inuyasha mermado en cuerpo y alma.

«Pronto —pensó el Gran Naraku—. Pronto llegará el día en el que no les quedará ni una sola gota de voluntad. Y será el día en el que la Perla al fin me pertenecerá por completo. Pronto.»

La simple idea lo hacía sonreír con la ternura propia de un niño a punto de planear una travesura nueva.

 _Oh, Naraku. ¡Ay que tonto eres!_

 _¿Esto es un triunfo para ti, Naraku? ¡Resultaste un completo fracaso!_

Solo, en medio de la noche sin luna del castillo, Naraku podía oír aquella voz tan clara como si estuviera susurrándole al oído. Se giró de golpe hacia atrás. Por su mente pasó fugaz la idea de que alguien _realmente_ estaba a su lado. Empero se encontraba completamente solo en medio de sus aposentos.

 _Me decepcionas, Naraku. Ese no era el pacto. Esto no es nada._

Volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe. Su vista recorrió la habitación entera, intentando cerciorarse de que nadie más que su sombra lo acompañaba.

«Como Kagura se atreva a jugarme una maldita broma, entonces…», pensó, antes de recordar que la demoniza de los vientos se había marchado hacía varios días fuera del castillo en busca de los clanes de lobos yōkai.

Naraku se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

Aquello no era real.

Jamás lo sería.

 _Pobre de ti, Naraku. Pobre de ti._

—*—

—Mírame, Naraku. —Onigumo estaba ahí, a su lado.

Naraku intentó deshacer la ilusión como quien espanta a una mosca sumamente molesta.

Sí. No podía ser más que una ilusión.

Él era Naraku. No podía dejarse llevar por los temores tan propios de los simples mortales.

—*—

Kagura regresó tres días después y encontró a su amo más extraño que de costumbre. El Naraku que conocía —y al que odiaba— era un gigante imponente ante el cual el mismísimo viento debía rendir pleitesía. Aquel Naraku desnudo y con una espada en mano, sin embargo, le pareció patético y vulnerable.

Ella sonrió, saboreando el momento.

—¿Le sucede algo, _amo_? —La demoniza no pudo ocultar el tono de ironía en su voz. Naraku se giró hacia ella, y Kagura vio en sus ojos rojos el destello del odio.

—Vete de aquí —ordenó.

Kagura no se hizo rogar.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Naraku intentaba comprender. Él era grande, poderoso… y jamás mostraba sus debilidades —por minúsculas que estas fueran— ni a sus enemigos ni a nadie. Mucho menos a una subalterna tan rebelde como Kagura.

Ella se había burlado.

Ella lo pagaría con sangre.

—No lo harás. Eres débil, muy débil _._ —La risa de Onigumo inundó la habitación. Naraku se llevó las manos a los oídos, asqueado.

—*—

La cicatriz de la espalda le ardía dolorosamente. Naraku odiaba admitirlo incluso ante sí mismo, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella marca maldita desapareciera para siempre de su cuerpo.

Empero esta seguía ahí, como un vil recordatorio de que aún le quedaba algo del humano que lo había creado en su interior.

—Maldito seas, Onigumo —susurró, observando la espada que yacía frente a él en medio del terciopelo carmesí con la que su siervo más fiel, Kohaku, la había envuelto.

—¿Maldito yo? —Otra vez esa risa. Por instinto, Naraku desenvainó rápidamente la espada—. ¿Maldito yo?

Onigumo se hallaba sentado a su lado, cruzado de piernas y brazos. En las partes donde las vendas no lo cubrían, se vislumbraba la carne podrida y fétida, y las horribles quemaduras tenían el aspecto de llagas sangrantes. Sin embargo, su único ojo visible reflejaba toda la mofa del mundo.

Ojos de cuervo. Ojos viles. Ojos que deberán estar muertos.

Ojos llenos de mofa hacia _él_.

—Tú… —comenzó Naraku. «¿Qué diablos significa todo esto?»—. Tú no existes.

La criatura envuelta en vendas manchadas de sangre pareció encontrar muy divertido aquel burdo argumento.

—¿Que no existo? Mírame bien, Naraku. Hazlo. Y mírate tú también. Vamos, Hazlo.

Sin saber bien el por qué, el hanyō obedeció.

Y el horror se apoderó de su mirada.

Aquello _no_ podía ser real.

—Mírame y mírate. Yo soy tú, y tú eres yo, Naraku. Existo.

Su carne… la piel de sus brazos… la sangre.

Aquellas quemaduras magullaban su piel. _Ardían_.

Su piel se pudría a ojos vista con cada segundo que pasaba.

—¡Tú no existes! —repitió, elevando su voz una octava—. ¡Moriste para que yo naciera!

El ojo del bandido brilló impío.

—Naciste de mí, Naraku. Estoy vivo. Escucha.

Ese latido…

 _Pum, pum, pum_. Ese latido cadencioso.

Ese corazón latía en _su_ pecho.

—¡Vete! —Su voz se asemejaba a un chillido.

—Eres patético, Naraku —intervino una voz femenina.

Kikyō apareció frente a él, más hermosa que nunca. Llevaba el cabello negro suelto hasta la cintura y una bata blanca que le cubría hasta las pantorrillas.

Y sus ojos…

Naraku los recordaba fríos, pero conservando el matiz de humanidad que la caracterizaba en vida. Sin embargo, en aquellos ojos refulgía la ira infinita, como dos esquirlas del color de la madera en llamas.

—Eres patético. Patético —repitió Kikyō. Su voz se oía como las campanillas de cristal, contradictoriamente a las palabras llenas de veneno que escupían sus labios. En su boca voluptuosa se dibujó la más despiadada de las sonrisas.

—K-Kikyō —dijo Naraku sin darse cuenta de que su voz adquirió un tono lastimero. Era el mismo que tanto gustaba oír en sus enemigos antes de acabar con ellos.

La sacerdotisa comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él. Ella avanzaba un paso, él retrocedía dos.

Jamás Naraku se había sentido tan _vulnerable_.

La bata blanca de Kikyō se deslizó con elegancia hasta el suelo. Naraku pudo ver entonces su desnudez divina expuesta frente a él. Ella no dejaba de sonreír con aquella crueldad que jamás había acunado en vida.

Y la lógica terminó por evaporarse en el último rincón de su mente.

—Mira lo que hiciste conmigo —lo acusó la mujer. Naraku intentó extender su brazo hacia ella, en un ademán de tocarla, pero en ese preciso instante una herida espantosa mancilló el magnífico cuerpo de la muchacha y la sangre comenzó a manar a borbotones.

—Míralo bien, Naraku —intervino Onigumo—. Esto lo hiciste tú. ¿Pero estás seguro de que lo hiciste por ti o solo siguiendo mis deseos más profundos?

—Váyanse —dijo Naraku—. Ustedes no son reales. ¡Desaparezcan!

—Ahora suplicas. Pobre de ti —rio Onigumo.

—Eres una maldita marioneta —dijo Kikyō, apuntándolo con una flecha.

—Y yo el marionetista —señaló Onigumo, socarrón.

El Gran Naraku intentó llamar a sus extensiones, pero no pudo: la flecha de Kikyō traspasó limpiamente su garganta. Cayó de rodillas. Sus manos intentaron detener el manantial de savia que corría con fuerza desde su cuello, pero fue inútil. La cicatriz de su espalda le quemaba, su piel se desprendía a pedazos y hasta su nariz llegaba el olor dulzón de la putrefacción.

Y frente a él, Onigumo y Kikyō lo observaban.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: Me inspiré en el cuento _Corazón delator_ , de Edgar Allan Poe. Pero esa magnífica obra no se compara con este intento de terror. ¿Pero cómo lo hice?

Pensé en Naraku como un ser enorme que se tiene un concepto muy alto, pero que en el fondo tiene miedo de sí mismo, y lo quebré por eso.

¿Si les di piel de gallina al menos? C:

¡Jajohecha pevê!

* * *

Editαdo el 06 de julio de 2016, miércoles.


End file.
